We Will Meet Again
by SuSiESG1
Summary: Yes it’s another high school fic! Did you ever watch Children of the Gods and think that Sam and Jack knew each other already? Well this is why.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Susie

**We Will Meet Again**

Author: Susie

Pairings: Sam/Jack, mentions of Janet/Daniel

Rating: PG, however rating could slightly go up in upcoming chapters

Content: Mild Language, Sexual Situations

Season: Before Season One

Spoilers: Children of the Gods

Archive: Fan Fiction

Disclosure: I don't own Stargate or the characters but if anyone would like to give it to me, please feel free!

Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Humor, Drama, Angst

Summary: Yes it's another high school fic! Did you ever watch Children of the Gods and think that Sam and Jack knew each other already? Well this is why.

Authors Note: Ok I know it's another High school fic, you're all probably bored with them but really I haven't read one yet that's like this. Please read and review, tell me what you thought 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**We Will Meet Again**

**Chapter One: **New Beginnings

Her breath was heavy as she climbed the stairs. She was nervous, extremely nervous. She had done this many times before but somehow this time was different, she didn't know why but she could feel in her heart that it was. Her palms were sweaty and her heart beating heavily as she reached the top.

"Samantha Carter?" A woman's voice asked her as she came to a stop.

"Yes ma'am." She replied.

"I'm Miss Adam's, we're happy you could join us." She said in her high pitched voice, she handed her a piece of paper before spinning quickly on her heels and walking down the empty corridor.

Miss Adam's was in her early fifties with short brown hair cut into a bob. Her make up was plastered on her face with bright red lip stick smothering her thin lips. Each wrinkle on her face had a story to tell, this woman had been through a lot and you could tell just by looking at her.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the woman. It was her first day at yet another high school and she was very nervous. She looked around at the deserted grounds before following Miss Adam's inside and down the hallway. She skipped a few steps to catch up to her clicking heels before almost bumping into her as she stopped abruptly outside a wooden door.

Sam's heart skipped a beat, this was it, her new form room, her new life. She didn't know how long she would be at this school but for some reason she knew it would impact her life greatly.

"Here you go Samantha." Miss Adam's spoke bringing Sam back to reality.

"Sam." Sam replied. She was only ever called Samantha if she was in trouble.

"Sam," Miss Adam's corrected herself, "This is your new form room, you will meet here every morning as soon as the bell rings." She instructed Sam just in case this was all new to her.

"Yes ma'am." Sam replied nodding her head as Miss Adam's opened the door for her.

"Well, if you need anything, just ask."

"Thank you." Sam smiled at her before stepping into a noisy classroom. She looked around to see many faces staring at her.

The door shut behind her and she just stood there her feet frozen to the floor. So many new people judging her at the same time. For what seemed hours but really were only a few seconds Sam just stood there looking back at all the faces.

"Ah you must be Samantha," a soft voice said from the front of the classroom.

Sam's head snapped quickly to where the voice had come from. "Sam." She corrected the voice as she tucked her long blond hair behind her right ear.

"Sam, welcome to your form room." It was the teacher speaking. She was pretty. Sitting behind a large pile of folders she smiled at Sam.

Sam smiled back.

"Take a seat, there is a spare one up the front." The teacher gestured to an empty seat in front of her.

Sam quickly moved through the silent classroom and took her seat. As soon as her bum hit the chair everyone went back to what they were doing before she had entered the room.

"Hi I'm Janet." A soft voice said from beside her.

Sam turned her head to the voice, "Hi I'm Sam."

"Kinda figured that" The girl laughed, she was small with dark brown hair down to her shoulders. "So where you from?"

"Originally? Or the last place I was dragged too by my father?" Sam asked sarcastically. She was angry at her father, he had once again dragged her across the country for his career. This had happened a few times now. It seemed whenever Sam was starting to fit in he would come home and announce they were once again moving.

"Ok we won't go there then," Janet replied, "So what do you have first up?"

"Ummm?" Sam replied as she pulled out her piece of paper miss Adam's had given her.

"Mathematics?" Janet asked with a smirk on her face.

Sam read the piece of paper. Janet was right.

"Its ok," Janet replied, "The whole class has maths."

"Oh, well do you know where classroom 2A is then?" Sam asked as she squinted at the paper.

"You're in it" Janet smiled again. "Your first class every morning will probably be in this room, its either English or Math's."

Sam and Janet smiled at each other. They both knew that they would be good friends.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mathematics was finally over. Sam concluded that the teacher was a jerk but Janet had already told her that.

They were walking out of the door ready for their next classes.

"So what do you have next?" Janet asked Sam.

"I have no idea" Sam replied as she was fumbling around with her books.

Janet grabbed her time table out of her hand and had a look.

"Oh no."

"Oh no what?" Sam said stopping. Stopping was a bad idea. Everyone hurried past her knocking her around. The corridors were so small for the amount of children that were walking up and down them.

"You have Mrs moody" Janet grabbed her and started them walking again.

"What's wrong with Mrs moody?" Sam asked confused.

"Well her name explains it all, she is the worse for social sciences."

"Oh she can't be that bad." Sam replied, 'could she?'

Janet just smiled and nodded.

"What do you have now? Please tell me you're in the same class."

"I have hospitality," Janet replied with a sad look upon her face, "But I have a friend in this class, find a boy called Daniel." Janet yelled as Sam and herself were pushed down separate hallways by everyone rushing past.

"Ok." Sam yelled back as she turned around to see where she was walking. She looked down at her time table to see which classroom she was in. She had no idea where she was going.

"Excuse me can you tell me where this class is?" Sam asked a boy as he hurried past.

"Yeah," The boy said as he adjusted his glasses, "Oh."

"Yes I know I have Mrs Moody." Sam replied to the boy. He was short and didn't have very much of a build. His long brown hair covered most of his face which was a shame as he was quite the looker.

"I am in your class." The boy smiled at Sam.

"Oh, I'm Sam." She introduced herself.

"Daniel." He replied holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Oh," Sam had found the boy Janet was friends with, "I met Janet earlier, she told me to find you in the class" she laughed.

"Ah yes, Janet," Daniel laughed to himself, "I take it she told you about Mrs Moody?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so, Janet doesn't like Mrs Moody much," Daniel laughed, "She gave her detention _one_ time and since then Janet hasn't forgotten."

Sam laughed, "So I have nothing to worry about then?"

"No, nothing at all." Daniel smiled as the two of them headed down the corridor together.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Authors Note: So, just wondering if anyone is interested in this fic?? Really appreciate reviews 


	2. Chapter 2

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Author's Notes: Wow thank you so much for all of your reviews! I didn't expect to get many at all. You have all inspired me to keep writing this fic. I have huge plans for it and most of it you probably didn't see coming. I hope you all continue to read and review as that's what keeps me interested. Thank you all again, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**We Will Meet Again**

**Chapter Two: **First Contact

"How was Mrs moody?" Janet asked as Sam and Daniel approached her sitting under a tree.

"Moody." Daniel replied keeping Janet happy.

It was the first break of the school day and Sam was having fun. She had been to many schools and met many new kids but she must admit she really liked these two.

Sam and Daniel joined Janet sitting under the large tree. It shaded most of the ground from the hot sun and blew softly in the gentle breeze.

"Ouch!" Daniel screeched as he began to rub his head, his glasses were askew on his face.

"Alright, who threw that?" Janet yelled at a group of giggling boys standing at the top of stairs nearby.

Daniel and Sam turned around to see who threw what. It was an apple. A large red apple.

"Who's that?" Sam asked Daniel quietly her eyes falling upon a tall handsome boy. He looked a little older than the others. He had a nice glowing tan which complemented his muscular build.

"_**That**_is Jack O'Neill and his friends" Daniel replied.

"Hey Spacemonkey!" he yelled back across the grassed area.

"What do you want Jack?" Janet yelled back to the giggling bunch of boys.

"Tell Daniel I can't wait till we have gym." Jack laughed as the boys all went inside the school building.

"What an ass," Janet replied as she rubbed Daniel's hand, "They are always doing this, poor Daniel."

"Doing what?" Sam asked interested.

"Throwing things at me, putting my head in the toilet, locking me in my locker," Daniel replied, "The list goes on but they are the regular ones."

"And you let him get away with this?" Sam asked angrily.

"Well there isn't anything I can do." Daniel replied shyly adjusting his glasses.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The school bell rang.

"What do you guys have?" Sam asked as she looked at her time table before putting it back in her bag.

"Science." they both replied unenthusiastically in unison.

"Me too!" Sam replied happily as the three of them got up from the grass and started walking back towards the school building.

"Well we are starting a new assignment actually," Daniel replied, "I think it is on the reproduction organs."

The three of them blushed.

"So what's the teacher like?" Sam asked, her second favorite subject was science, physics was her first.

They rounded the corner into the full noisy classroom. They looked for a desk that they could sit at together.

"Up the back." Janet pointed before running to claim the three seats.

"Please take your seats!" The teacher screeched over the top of the buzzing class, "Quiet down!"

"She seems, nice." Sam grimaced at the tone the teacher was using to calm the class down.

The teacher pulled out a hat from under her desk. In the hat there were heaps of tiny pieces of paper with each one having one of the girl's names on them. She passed the hat to one of the boys.

"Right, I want all the boys to pick a name each out of the hat. The name you pick will be the person you will be pairing up with to complete your new assignment." The teacher instructed.

"Oh no," Janet whispered, "We are going to be split up."

"Oh I hope I get one of you as my partner," Daniel said as the hat was passed around to him. He reached in and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Who did you get?" Janet asked holding her breath.

"Janet! I got you." Daniel smiled but at the same time was upset.

"It's ok." Sam forced a smile.

"Who is Samantha Carter?" A voice called out over the top of the still buzzing classroom.

Sam turned around to the boy that yelled her name. Her heart sank in her body. The boy was him, Jack O'Neill.

"I am Samantha Carter." Sam said as she walked over and plonked her books next to Jack.

"Oh I haven't seen you around here before," Jack said as he looked her up and down.

"Today is my first day here, I am new." Sam replied as she looked him up and down.

"So," Jack started as he shuffled closer to her, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Look," Sam started, "I don't like you."

"Why not?" Jack asked as he sat back in his chair confused.

"You're mean to my friend." Sam replied, "We only have to get along for this one assignment."

"Who Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Yes, you really hurt him, you should apologize to him." Sam replied.

"Ok, I will apologize to him, then would you consider going out to a movie with me?" Jack asked.

"No!" Sam replied shocked, wow this boy never gave up.

"Well no apology." Jack replied smugly turning to the blackboard to start his work.

"Janet was right, you are an ass." Sam whispered to herself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Author's Notes: Oh I forgot to mention that I BETA'd this myself quickly, all mistakes are purely mine. Please review and let me know what you thought. Next Chapter up shortly! I feel this chapter is a little rushed so I do apologise.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Hey! Sorry to everyone i kept waiting, i am currently sick and have had a few hospital stays so i havent been able to write :( Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter and i can try to get another one up ASAP. Thanks, feedback appreciated! This chapter has not been BETAd.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**We Will Meet Again**

**Chapter Three: **Leave me Alone!

Sam waved goodbye to Janet as she went inside her house to get ready for her after school job at the movie theatre. She adjusted her backpack she had swung over one shoulder and continued on down the pathway heading towards her own home.

It was a nice day, until she saw who had just pulled up beside her in a car.

"Samantha Carter!" A males voice yelled from the drivers seat.

Sam turned her head to look at the boy, "What do you want Jack?" she replied. she kept walking as he too kept the car rolling at the same pace.

"Wanna lift?" Jack asked as he motioned to the empty passenger seat with his head.

"No thanks." Sam swiftly replied.

There was something about Jack that sam couldnt quite put her finger on. She was forbidden to like him. He picked on her friend, she couldnt possibly like him.

"Oh come on, i will take you straight to your house,"

"No thanks, i would prefer to walk, its a nice day."

"Fine" Jack replied his car coming to a halt. he then wound the window up before jumping out and locking it, "I will walk with you."

"What?" Sam stoped, she was confused.

"I will walk with you, its a nice day afterall jsut as you said," Jack replied smugly as he caught up to her, "So Samantha Carter." Jack started.

"Sam." She replied, she hated when she was called Samantha.

"Sam," Jack corrected himself, "So, excited about our science project?"

"Not really." Sam said trying to not engross him into conversation with her.

"Oh why not, afterall you do get to work with the one and only me." Jack said smiling.

"Yeah thats why," Sam quickly whipped back.

"What?" Jack started, "Why dont you like me?"

"Your really asking me that question?" Sam asked back as she looked up at a dumbfounded Jack, "You hurt my friend daniel, why are you so mean to him anyways?"

"I dont know." Jack replied shrugging, "Look, if i am nice to him," Jack gulped at the word nice, "Will you then consider trying to get along with me?"

Sam thought about it for a moment, why was Jack so persistant with trying to be her friend.

"Ok deal." she replied, what was the worst that could happen?

The two walked in silence for a few more streets before stopping outside of a large two story house.

"Well this is me." Sam forced a smile.

"Great," Jack replied, "So which one is your bedroom window?"

"Why?" Sam asked shocked.

"Oh so i know which one to sneak up to at night." Jack joked.

Just then a car sped around the corner and up into the driveway of sams house. The music blasting from the stero.

"Is this boy harrasing you Sam?" A young man asked as he hoped out of the suped up car.

"No mark, its fine." Sam replied feeling a little embarrased.

"If you hurt her, i will hunt you down." Mark replied stepping in close to Jack.

"Hurt her?" Jack replied confused, what had he done?

"Mark!" Sam yelled, "Go away!"

"Mark!" a womans voice yelled from the front door, "Leave Sam and her little friend alone!"

"Remember hurt her and you will pay." Mark said quietly to jack before trodding off into the house.

"Sorry Jack, thats my older brother Mark, he thinks all guys are out to get me." Sam laughed.

"Sam, i think its time you come in and start your homework." The woman yelled out.

"Thats my mum, i better go." Sam replied shyly, she was so embarrased from the whole situation that had folded out on her front lawn.

"Ok, well i will see you at school tomorrow?" Jack asked

"Sure" Sam replied as she walked up the front lawn to the door. she turned round and yelled back, "But only if your nice to Daniel"

Jack watched Sam enter into the house as a huge smile graced his lips.

'Now where the hell did i leave my car?' Jack thought as he turned around and started walking back the way they came.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Authors Notes: Sorry its short but i promise the next chapter will be much longer :)


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: Well yes it's another update from me  Hope you are all enjoying this fic so far, I think its helping to inspir

Authors Notes: Well yes it's another update from me  Hope you are all enjoying this fic so far, I think it's helping to inspire me to write more. Thanks everyone for your reviews they mean a lot to me and help me to write faster. This chapter hasn't been BETA'd yet so any mistakes are purely mine.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**We Will Meet Again**

**Chapter Four: **Love Hate Relationship

"What!" Janet screeched at Sam as they walked down the footpath leading to their school. There were many other kids riding, driving, running and also walking into the school too but none were as loud as Janet's scream.

"Shhh." Sam stopped and quickly covered Janet's mouth with her little warm hand.

"What do you mean you let Jack walk you home?!" Janet replied after pulling Sam's hand out of the way.

Sam just shrugged, "I don't know, he was following me and yeah,"

"What do you mean 'yeah'?" Janet replied she was one step away from shaking Sam.

"Well he didn't come in or anything, my brother and mum stopped that."

"So! You still let him walk with you!" Janet screeched loudly again.

Sam shrugged again, "I didn't let him, he just followed me"

"What, you mean like a lost dog?" Janet asked

"Kinda" Sam laughed, "How was work?" Sam decided to change the subject, maybe then Janet would lay off her walk home with Jack.

"Yeah, boring" Janet replied unenthusiastically, "they pay me five dollars and hour to clean up other peoples let over popcorn."

"Really" Sam replied as her eyes struck the same car that followed her home yesterday. She watched as Jack and his little gang of friends emerged out of the car. One of the boys had said something amusing to Jack as he threw back his head and laughed.

"Sam!" Janet squealed yet again, "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes," Sam replied, she was caught up watching Jack.

"What did I just say then?" Janet asked.

"Umm work doesn't pay much?" Sam took a guess.

"Lucky." Janet replied as they both started to walk towards the school again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sam walked into her house and threw her bag up on the kitchen table. She walked to the fridge and opened it. 'Nothing in here' Sam thought as she slammed it shut.

"MUM!" she yelled, "What's for dinner!?"

"Samantha," A soft voice said from behind her which made Sam jump, "I am right here, don't yell."

"God mum, I hate it when you do that." Sam replied turning to look at her mum.

She was the same height as Sam with the same long blonde hair. She had bright blue eyes and a white complexion. She looked younger than what she actually was. Sam was the spitting image of her.

"So, what's for dinner?" Sam asked again.

"Meatloaf" she replied.

"Will dad be home tonight?" Sam asked with a smile gracing her lips in anticipation.

"No," her mum looked sad, "They have been deferred to Iraq for another month."

"Oh" Sam rolled her eyes. She was disappointed. Her dad was never here he was always too busy with working for the Air Force. Sam hated the Air Force, but she knew to get to NASA she would have to have something do to with them. Sam wanted to be an astronaut. She was fascinated with physics and gravity but most of all the stars. How a huge flaming ball of gas could look so pretty was beyond her.

"Mark won't be home either" Sam's mum said trying to cheer Sam up, she knew they didn't get along very well. They were the complete opposite of each other. Sam loved science and mark hated it. Mark loved cars and Sam couldn't care less.

"So, girl's night?" Sam replied suddenly smiling once again.

"Yep, girls night" she replied smiling, "How about we order pizza instead?"

"Definitely!" Sam agreed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sam had finally finished her homework. She had changed into her pajamas and was getting ready to give her mum a facial. Mark wasn't due home for hours and the only other person coming to the house would be the pizza delivery man so she thought this would be a perfect time to start.

"What movie did you want to watch tonight?" Sam's mum asked her as she held up some video's she had previously rented that day.

"I don't know, you pick." Sam answered as she placed the tub of green facial mask paste on the coffee table.

"George Clooney it is." Sam's mum replied as she bent down and placed the video into the video player. As she was getting back up there was a knock at the door. It was the pizza man.

"I will get it." Sam said as she was just about to slop some of the green goop on her face. Food was more important to a growing girl.

She leapt over the couch and to the front door before she gave herself one quick check over before opening the door. How embarrassing would it be if she had something stuck to her or her underwear were poking out. Thankfully everything was fine so she opened the door.

"Hi" Sam said as she quickly grabbed the pizza of the man not even paying attention to who it was. She opened the box and inhaled the lovely aroma coming out of the box.

"Hi Sam" they replied. Sam stopped she knew that familiar voice. She quickly shut the pizza box lid. Her eyes looked shocked at who it was.

"Jack." Sam chocked out.

"So," Jack started as he poked his head into the front of Sam's house, "Just you home?" he questioned.

"No." a voice came from behind the couch.

"My mum and I are having a girl's night in." Sam added.

"Oh, hi mum." Jack waved at the head that was now poking over the couch.

"Hi." Sam's mum replied as she got up and came to the door, "Sam are you going to introduce us?" she asked.

"Oh sorry, mum Jack, Jack mum." Sam said gesturing at the two, "This is the guy mark scared off."

"He didn't scare me." Jack quickly added.

"Hi Jack." Sam's mum said as she stretched out her hand to shake his.

"Hi Mrs Carter." Jack replied as he took hold of her hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you."

"How much do we owe you?" Sam asked

"Oh nothing, the pizza is on me." Jack said as he smiled and started to walk back to his car.

"He seems nice," Mrs Carter said as she and Sam watched as Jack drove off. Sam shut the door.

"Yeah, no." Sam replied as she jumped back over the couch to take a seat on it.

"No?" she asked.

"Yeah, no, he is but he isn't." Sam replied as she took the biggest slice of the pizza.

"He is but he isn't?" Mrs Carter was confused.

"Mum," Sam sighed, "It's complicated." Sam replied before she shoveled the pizza into her mouth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Authors Notes: Thanks for reading. I was a little stuck on this chapter but I hope it turned out fine. Please review me!


End file.
